How did this happen
by Demi44
Summary: Annabeth's schedule: Get up. Go to school. Try not to get close to Percy Jackson. Put on disguise. Deliver the drugs. Ditch car. Try not to get caught by those stupid cops. Repeat. Being involved in the New York drug scene just got a lot harder. Not an overly dark story. AU percabeth. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

Just as I get close to finishing the paper I'm working on, my phone starts vibrating on the desk beside me. One new text from an unknown number.

Shit. I always dread getting texts on my phone considering only two people know it. And fucking telemarketers.

"Annie, there is something for you at my chinese restaurant tonight at 10. Can't wait to see you."

No. This is way too close to the last time. If I keep doing drops this close together, I'm going to get caught.

I lean back in my rolly desk chair that I picked up from some alley a while back. It's incredibly uncomfortable to sit on when I'm wearing shorts due to the numerous rips in the faux leather. I use my feet to spin it around, slowly at first then getting faster and faster. The room blurs. _I wonder if I go fast enough if I could puke. I don't remember the last time I got sick._ As I spin I get glimpses of my room. I try to own the least amount of possessions possible in case I need to pack up and move quick. The only thing that holds any importance to me is my desk. There is a little window above the desk that during the day offers a little square of light into my room. My apartment consists of one medium sized room and a small grungy bathroom that no matter how hard I try, will not look remotely clean. I have a queen size mattress lying on the floor with a few blankets thrown over it. above me is a crappy little bar that I steal my wifi and food from every once in awhile. The grouchy old man who owns the bar, and I have a deal- I supply him, and he lets me crash here.

I have two hours until I have to get going. I turn back to my pride and joy- my macbook, and continue working on my architecture paper.

At 9pm I get up from my term report paper that I am working on. I reach into my desk drawer and pull out my hand gun. Better safe than sorry. I pull on my regular black attire and as I am exiting my place I glance at myself in the mirror. With my brown wig on, I barely recognize myself. Normally I have long blond hair that is almost always in a ponytail.

From the bar upstairs I hear, the clink of glasses and chairs being dragged across the cheap flooring. My apartment is at the end of a hallway. To the side of me are a supply room and the owner's office. The stairs at the end of the hallway are horribly light and creaky. They lead to the back of the kitchen. I push through the shitty screen door, and past a bunch of dumpsters.

I stay in the alleys, staying out of view of the main streets. There are a few homeless here and there, but I avoid them and they leave me alone.

After a few blocks, I stop behind a dumpster, reaching my hand into the little hole, that is well hidden. Even if someone moved the dumpster, they would be able to notice the little hole.

My fingers brush against a plastic bag; I pull it out. It's a safeway shopping bag. I inhale deeply when I inspect the contents. A variety. Caught with anyone of these larger, clear plastic pouches could get me locked up faster than I could say drugs and put away for a long time. I always thought that it would get easier, that I would get used to having such a large target on my back, but it doesn't.

Tucking the bag under my arm behind the black purse I'm carrying, I take off onto the sidewalk full of night crawlers. I love nights like this: the air is warm and still and there is a bit of cloud cover, but the moon still shines through. I pass many restaurants filled with couples and groups of people having fun. I wish that I could join them. Across the street I see Kimie's chinese cuisine. I run across the street as soon as there is a break in the endless sea of taxis, ducking into the alley behind the restaurant. White fluorescent light shines from the back of the restaurant highlighting the shadows. I never know who teh dealers will send to pick up the packages. Some I like better than others. I see his tall, straight shadow, and I immediately know who it is this time.

"Jace," I whisper once I'm also hidden in the shadows.

"Hey hot thang." I hear him slur as he materialises beside me. He may sound drunk and care free, but I know that that is far from the truth. Jace does very well on the drug scene in New York and he is one of the most cautious. He's never been caught. If he's here, I know it's safe.

"Here's your package." I had it to him. He eagerly snatches it up and shoves it into a black gym bag.

"Want to come meet us at the bar later. I have some friends who I think you might be interested in. After all you are one of the best in the field right now" I just raise my eyebrows at him. I have been in this business since I was 12. Six years later and I still have never taken up anyone on an offer like that. Expect for that one time, I will never make that mistake knows something bad went down, so I don't know why he bothers to ask. And he is right that I am the best right now. I have never been caught and though there has been some close calls, I always managed to escape.

"As always, pleasure doing business with you." he presses two envelopes into my hand. We freeze as a plate crashes in the kitchen. One for me and one for Chiron.

"Leave the one for Chiron in that alcove and tell him I say 'hi'" I just nod, turn on my heel and get back to my place.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

"Hey guys come on up", I say into the intercom, while I buzz them in. Minutes later I hear the elevator door ring as it opens and there is a knock on the door. I go to open it and there stands Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper Mclean.

"Hey. How are you?" I say, giving Jason a fist dump and giving Piper a hug. She hands me the seven layer dip covered with plastic wrap and the bag of tortilla chips.

"Not bad. Jason here just got signed onto a new case along with Frank." Piper announces proudly.

"Hey thats awesome! Here let's go to the kitchen. Nico and Will, Hazel and Frank, Thalia and Leo will all be here soon," I say as I lead them into the brightly lit kitchen. "So a promotion. You've wanted it for awhile right?"

"Yeah, it's the one I've wanted. The board was so impressed with how we handled that last case that they sped up the departement needed help on this case that's been open for eight years with no new leads for the last two years and they seemed to think that Frank and I might give some insight into the case." Jason explains proudly.

"That's so great." I say. "meanwhile I'm still at NYU busting my ass off. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Just water's fine thanks." Piper calls over her shoulder has she studies the family photos sitting on the bookshelf in the corner.

"You got it," I call from the little pantry off the kitchen.

"So where your mom, Percy?" Piper says to me as I emerge with a beer for Jason and I and a glass of water for Piper.

"She and Paul went down to the caribbean for a little city life escape, so I have the whole joint to myself for another week." I finish my sentence just as the intercom buzzes.

"Hey Percy it's us, can you let us in." I hear Thalia say with the muffled voices of the other in the background.

"yup"

Piper, Jason and I continue to chat until the others get here.

We spend the rest of the evening catching up; all my friends have been so busy lately, and we haven't all been in the same room in many months.

"So what exactly are you guys gonna be doing for this job." Thalia asks, with her empty plate in front of her.

"Well we are going to try to be figuring out where all these new drugs are coming from and how the shit's getting around so fast. We know that there is a bunch of suppliers and the are using these middlemen to get it spread around NYC. In the eight years since the case was opened there have been a few arrests. Just enough information to know that the main way these drugs are getting around is that they are being delivered by a girl who goes by Annie. That basically all that we know. She never been caught and she keeps a very low profile, so I guess that our main goal is to catch her."

"Wow sounds so cool," Will says. "so you know nothing on this Annie girl?"  
"no, but we know a few things," Frank answers this time. "we know that she does a lot on her own, but she gets her orders from someone, she about our age and she started doing this when she was 12. Other than that not much."

"what kind of parent would let their 12 year old kid get involved in the New York drug scene?" Hazel asks.

"we suspect that she probably ran away from home or she never really had a home. there is also the possibility that her parents were involved and she just got sucked in." Jason answers.

"Oh poor kid." Hazel says sympathetically.

We all look at her incredulously.

"The girl's practically a drug dealer." I state. "I bet she's a stripper on the side."

"There is a chance. We got a lot of guys going undercover at real rough parts of town to try to figure out who this girl is." says Jason.

"Well if you ever need any help, I would be happy to give you a hand," Nico says while the rest of us nod our heads in agreement.

"Alright, who want dessert?" I get up from the table to start clearing plates.  
"Me!" everyone shouts.

I make my way into my mom's kitchen, glancing at all the family photos on the wall. I am really glad that her writing career has taken off and that she and Paul are happy.

That night after everyone has left, I lie in bed thinking. I can't seem to stop thinking about that Annie girl. I am pretty sure that Smelly Gabe smoked some pot while he lived with us, and gods, when he was on that stuff he was 50 times worse than normal. I can't fathom anyone selling that stuff and ruining people's lives, even if it is for money.

I hope that Frank and Jason catch her soon, because New York could do with a few less drug addicts.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason POV

The night after Percy's diner party I start my day on the new case. I kiss Piper good bye, take the elevator out onto the street and hail a taxi. As I am exiting my cab at the base of my office, Frank pulls up behind me.

"Hey, partner," I greet him with a smile.

"You ready for today?"

"You bet!" I try to give a attempt at a weak smile, but I'm actually very nervous. This girl has gone literally unknown for nearly four years. What are a bunch of amateurs going to be able to do that the rest of the more experienced officers couldn't?

We enter the building and meet up with the police chief, Chief Hanson on the 12th floor.

"Hello boys. We are going to have an introductory meeting In room 1203 in 15b min to debrief the situation and how we are going to proceed. Your new offices are on the same floor and Rachel, the receptionist will give you more information on that. alright so ill see you boys later." Chief Hanson says as he turns down a different hallway.

Frank and I make our way to the 12th floor. Once we get of the elevator there is a large desk with a very large fern on, obstructing our view of the little receptionist.

"Uh… Hello?" Frank calls out.

"Oh Hi!" A little red head with green eyes appears from behind the fern. "You must be Jason Grace and frank Zhang." We nod. "OK, well I'll show you to your new offices and then you should start to make your way to the board meeting. the meeting will take place just down the hall from your offices," Rachel says in a rush as she leads down a hallway. she finally stops in front of 2 office door; one with each of our names on a plaque. She hands us 2 key cards.

"So, Ill just let you 2 get settled. The meeting is just down there, she points to our right.

"Alright thank you very much, Rachel," I say.

She turns on her heel, going back the way that we came. Frank and I open our respective doors. I take a quick, appreciative look around. There is your common work place objects, but the thing that makes my office spectacular is the view. I have window that gazes right out over central park! I close my door behind me as I exit to find Frank.

"Good view?" He asks as we head in the direction that Rachel pinter out to us.

"Awesome view." I reply shortly as we have arrived at the board room. Frank and I both enter and take seats beside each other. We sit in silence as we watch many well dressed men and women take a seat at the table. There are about 20 of us in total. A man in a dark bleu tailored suit takes a stance at the front of the room, in front of a interactive board with a laptop attached.

"Well I would first off like to welcome 2 new members signed onto our case. Detective Jason Grace and Detective Frank Zhang. I am Mr Zeus. Now, last night sources tell us that every dealer in the city just received a new shipment in last week. Already the number of ODs (Over doses) has gone up. We believe that the people that Annie," He turns to Frank and I, "Annie is the girl that we are trying to catch. Here's her file."

He slides the file over to us. Its practically empty. Mr. Zeus laughs dryly, "As you can see we know a lot about her."

"Any ways as I was saying, we believe that the group that Annie works for are the main people getting the drugs around. I have sent a few man undercover, but so far nothings turned up. These people do a very secretive business. Now we think that even though Annie gets her orders from someone, she has done the most business. If we catch her I think that we have a lead on virtually every supplier, smuggler and dealer in New York.

**A/N Hey guys. So ****I'm****sorry that i Am posting so much (Three chapters in one Day!) but I have this story in my head and i think ****that****I am worried that if I don't write it down soon, that ****I'm****going to forget it!. ****Any way I hope that you like the new chapter. As always let me know what you think. So a little background on me : I wrote stories for Fanfic since forever, but recently I didn't really like where they were going so I deleted it all and I'm gonna start fresh!**

**-Demi **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

For the next few days since the drug exchange with Jace, I keep a low profile. I only leave the apartment when I need to, and I spend most of my time working on school work. I am a student at NYU, majoring in architecture. I just received an email those the I need to have completed a language course at some point during my university career- something that I have not done yet. So this morning I decide that I am going to go down to the admissions office to register for an english language arts class.

I never bother to put on any disguise because I feel like I should keep my relationships with people at the university as real as I possibly can.

I leave the apartment after poking my head out the door and doing a cautious check for any one.

I chose a good time to go to the university because nearly everyone is in their morning lectures or classes.

I walk into the building that displays a huge " Sign up for your semester 2 classes now! semester starts february 2!" That's next Monday.

I push open the glass door, to be greeted with a huge blast of warm air. There are two receptionist sitting behind, ugly mahogany desks.

I walk up to the receptionist displaying a large plaque that identifies her as Mrs. Park.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?"  
"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I have already signed up for my classes, I need to have a language. Do you have an English class available?" I ask while she pulls up my file on the computer.

"Alright, let's see. You have a spare block hear," She says. "I can get you into an english class starting tuesday."  
"sounds fantastic!" I say gratefully as my phone rings. I reach down to pick it up, but it stops. I look up at Mrs. Park. "Thank you very much for everything." I tell her. I know that I need to call Chiron. If he calls then hangs up quick it means that he wants me to go somewhere where I can't be overheard and call him back.

As I am walking out to the parking lot, I call him back grateful that everyone is still in classes. If he wants me to call it must be important.

"Chiron," I say in greeting.

"Annie," We never say our real names, just in case. "Reyna will be coming in a week with a large shipment. It will be mostly up to you to get it into the State without any trouble and get it around."

Wow, I haven't seen her in forever. I guess that I could say the she's my closest friend. Reyna is very much like me, independent and strong. Whenever she is in New York, we hang out a bit and compare how and where we went wrong in our lives. Reyna runs the south american division of our little business. "She will be arriving tomorrow from Puerto Rico. I want you to make the necessary arrangements." Wow, I usually never get to do this much on my own.

"OK Chiron."

"Oh before you go, I need you to do the exact same thing that you did the last time. Alright?"

"Of course." he hangs up without another word.

When I get back, I sneak up into the bar above my apartment. The bar, O'Sullivan's, makes a pretty mean bugger, and i'm starving. O'Sully's does a take out business, and I long ago figured out where they live the orders ready to be picked up. No one is manning the counter when I get there; though, I can hear chattering from the kitchen. I reach over the counter and grab the first thing my hand finds. Then I scurry out and run down to my place. I give a happy little chuckle. A pulled pork sandwich. I haven't had one of those in a while.

As I sit down and wait until I need to do my drug mull job again. For the rest of the evening I work on my report.

While I'm on my computer I pull up my online-banking. It can be risky especially since I get payed by chiron in cash, but I am always very careful. Most of my money goes towards school and the rest is in an offshore bank account that Chiron set me up with. I open my email. One new email from Bobby Chase.

Bobby is the only person from my old life that I still keep in touch with- if you can even call it that. I left him when he was really little, but awhile back I got a letter in an old registered P.O. box that I only checked on a whim. He had only heard stories about me and had spent a long time trying to find me.

"Hey Annabeth, just wanted to let you know that Mom mentioned you last night in a sentence. She was kinda drunk through. Anyway- Progress! how are you"

I snort.

As long as I live, I swear that I will never forgive that woman.

I type back a short reply.

"Hey Bobby, I'm good, you?"

I don't want him to know what's become of me, or start asking where I am- My life complicated enough as it is. I click open a blank page and start to figure out how I will make sure that Reyna and her cargo will get into the States safely next week. Normally, Reyna makes the arrangements on how to get the drugs past security and onto the plane from where ever she's flying from, and I just need to figure out how to get them off the plane and figure out where they will be kept until they get disributed. Once I finish a rough outline of my plan, I set my alarm, lie down and take a quick nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason POV. *the same day as the last chapter

So far my job at work has been very uneventful. Frank and I have been spending most of the time just learning the ropes, and getting to know our co workers. There have been 7 more cases involving drugs that turned up in the last few days. We have had one possible break through the other day though. One of our men who is under cover arrested a small dealer. He couldn't give us much, but he did give us one name to go by. Kimie's chinese cuisine. So far we know that those involved in this operation never use the same rendez-vous location more than once, but this place seems to be an exception. We are going to be monitoring it closerly.

I am working late tonight because I didn't get much done today; I was very distracted because Piper's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her or do for that day. I finally give up and start packing my brief case. On my way out I stop by the control room, and check up on Dakota, the tech genius for the NDP.

"Hey Dakota you are here late," I comment as I poke my head in the door. He jumps a little, startled, and turns to face me. His hair is sticking up in all different directions, and he is bleary eyed from looking at his computer.

"Oh Jason you scared me. Yeah I thought that I would try to get a lot done today. I am-" What Dakota is about to say is cut off by one of the radio sitting beside him, blurting out a staticky "This is officer Gwen, number 104. Control come in." I remember that Officer Gwen is a undercover officer that we have posted to work at Kimi's chinese cuisine. I grab the radio and say, "Yes Officer Gwen, this is Detective Grace. Over."  
"Officer Grace, I just over heard the Cook say into his phone that they are going to close a little earlier than usual because he doesn't want customers to walk in on something. I think that we should make sure that we watch the back alley."

"Good work Officer Gwen, Ill make sure that we do that. If you could post yourself near by and just watch the alley that would be ."

"I'll do that, Thanks Detective. If I need to contact you again, Ill probably be using my cell. Over and out." I put the radio down.

I look down at Dakota. "Looks like we have a long night ahead of us." He nods. I head out into the hallway and head towards the exit while dialing Piper's number.

I get her voicemail. "Hey Pipes. Something came up, so I'm going to be alot later than usual. Call me if you need anything. Love you."

Than I call the chief. He picks up on the first ring. "Hello Detective Grace, What can I do for you?"

"Sir, Officer Gwen, the undercover, just alerted us, and told us that she thinks that there might be an exchange at Kimie's tonight."

"I'll let you handle that one. If you think it is neccesary, I give you permission to call backup for Officer Gwen, but since this is not certain I don't thinkl that we should make a big deal out of it."

"Yes Sir. I'll keep you posted sir." I hang up. By now I am at the little take-out chinese restaurant on the corner where I pick up some food for Dakota and I. It might be a long night.

Dakota and I have been watching the security cameras closely and regularly checking in with Gwen. I told her that if she felt necessary she could call back up. Finally at 11:25 I notice a movement in the right hand corner of one of the cameras. I point at it silently, and Dakota follows my gaze. The nods at me and starts to take screenshots of the black clad person.

I pick up my phone and dial Gwen.

"Gwen, we have some movement in the alley."  
"I know, and a truck just pulled up and someone got out. I'm going to get closer"

"Please be careful."

"Don't worry. I called Tyson Smith and Clarisse LaRue, who where on patrol a few streets over to help me out if I need it."

"Great. Don't get hurt."

"you got it," She says and hangs up.

I turn back to the monitor, as someone else appears in the camera shot that is displaying a section of the alley that is a bit farther down from Kimie's.

"Whos that?" I point at the screen. Dakota just shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders

We keep watching as the figure makes his/her way down the alley. He finally stops outside the grungy backdoor of Kimies. Dakota and I both hold our breaths as the figure looks over his shoulder. Correction, her. A girl with massive gray eyes and short brown hair glances over her shoulder. Dakota and I glance at each other, raising our eyebrows. Watching the screen again we observe as the other figure emerges from the shadows. It appears that the 2 have an exchange. My cell phone rings. It's Gwen.

"Are you seeing this?" She whispers into her phone.

"Yes."

The connection is ended and I turn my attention back to the screen. I see the girl pull a package out of her pocket. She is just about to hand it over when police car light turn on and Officers Gwen, Tyson and Clarisse appear from all different direction. I watch as the two look at them in surprise. The girl is the first to move, and she barges through Kimies door and disappears from our view. Gwen takes off after her, as Tyson and Clarisse close in on the guy with their guns up. They arrest him and Tyson leads him to their car. The whole time Dakota and I are jumping around, and he's got the cheif on his cell and I'm telling Frank what just happened. As soon as I hang up my phone rings again. It's Gwen

"I'm so sorry boss, she got away."

"I don't really care right now," I say. "We got the other guy."

Holy SHIT! What a night.

**A/N Hi Guys, thanks so much for reading. plz review and tell me what you think. I am really liking where this story is going. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update- where has the timne gone. So spring break is coming up, and I'm going to try and update before that so that I don't leave you on a huge cliff hangers becuase I know that I hate those.**

**So I just wanted to say thanks to Kristen Green: Hoestly you guys wouldn't have a chapter with out her. You just boosted my confidence an insaine amout. Thank you.**

**So I thought that I would tell you a bit about my self so here: **

**I am fourteen years old and I have a lot of spare time in which a imagine myself doing productive and interesting things, but these things never seem to really happen. If I do manage to move I enjoy admiring different types of lamp posts and sampling different types of snow. I also have many pet peeves. some of these included biting orange peels and vandalism. Now here is what I hate**

**bright colours**

**lists**

**irony**

**I have been arrested five times for jaywalking, speeding on my bike, and feeding animals, I know right, badass. I live by the motto "Live fast, Die young". I have also been to the olympics for selfying, where I won gold. recently I went to Dubai to admire their fantastic lampposts. I am very involved in the youth protesting association, and at any protest I can be found in an orange fly fishing vest. Attached to the vest is a button from every protest I have ever attended. the most recent one was "youth against the action of picking up dog poop." I live in Canada and I hate gold fish**

ch

***Jokes- most of this is made up, im sure that you can tell what. For real though ill let you know more next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

"And then we caught him and I have been in charge of the interrogation, and Frank is so pissed off and jealous and…" Jason has been droning on and on for the past hour about what went down 2 days ago. When he asked me if I wanted to meet up for coffee I thought that it would just be a quick "Hi" but apparently not. I really regret coming. If I don't leave soon I'm going to miss my English class at NYU. Normally I would stay clear of any languages, but I really need this course if i'm going to graduate my marine biology course. I have never been that bright of a student, but Marine Biology really clicks for me.

I take a sip of my coffee that has long gone cold and gaze around the little coffee shop.

"Percy? are you even listening to me?" Jason asks.

"what? Oh! Yeah, no, I mean, Yes I'm listening," I stammer.

"Well I got to go back, but here I'll just show you some pictures from the security footage," he pulls out a manila envelope, and starts to show me pictures. "This is the guy that we have in custody. He won't talk except for give us information that we already know, but what we really want to know about is the girl." He shows me a photo of a really pretty dark haired girl with big eyes. "We think that this might be 'Annie'". He uses air quotes around Annie. "We also think that Annie might just be an alias." I just smile, trying to look interested. I am, but I really am going to be late for my class, and its the first one of the term.

"Look man, I really gotta go," I say effectively cutting him off.

"Oh yeah of course dude, sorry I totally lost track of time."

"But seriously, thats really cool dude. As I said if you ever need help, I'm here," I tell him while grabbing my coat and laying down a tip on the table.

" Ok Percy I'll see you latter."

"You got it," but I'm not to sure he heard me because I'm already pushing through the door.

I pull into the student parkade with minutes to spare until the class starts, and I race to the lecture hall. I dive into my seat, a few rows back from the professor just as he starts to speak.

(**A/N I have no idea in fuck what goes on in a university english class, so Im just gonna make it like a high school english class.) **

"Alright lets get started shall we." The prof drones on about what to expect from his class and shit like that while I get my bearings. Beside me there is a guy who is dressed in a preppy, 'I'm gonna pay attention and since I pay attention my life is gonna be soooo much better than yours' way. On my other side there is a girl with long blond hair and big gray eyes. She is wearing a huge knit cardigan, leggings and a pair of vans, with her hair in a very sloppy ponytail. I watch as she leans over and writes her name on the top of her lined piece of paper. 'Annabeth'

Well she's cute

I turn my attention back to the prof, as he starts to outline stuff that we are going to be doing this year, like creative writing and reading complicated, boring old books. The he starts to talk about the reading list for this year. We're going to have to choose a book and read it! Shit, reading. I'm dyslexic, and I can usually 'fake it 'till I make it', but reading a straight out book is going to be a challenge.

"You will now choose a book that interests you, choose someone to work on it with and read the book. After you have finished I expect you to dig for themes, meanings, you name it. I'll tell you a little bit more in a few classes. Now please choose someone to work with."

I look around. I don't know anyone in this class. There's a tap on my shoulder. The cute blond beside me tentatively says, "Do you want to work together?"

"Sure," I stick out my hand, "Percy."

"Annabeth."

"Nice nam-" I am cut off as the prof starts to speak again.

"Well. It was very nice to meet you all, I wish you the best of luck in my class this year, and if you work hard your marks will reflect it. Have a good day." With that he grabs his briefcase and makes his way out of the lecture hall. I turn to Annabeth.

"Want to grab a coffee and talk this over a bit more?"

"Sure," She says as she packs up her laptop. "Where?"

"That little place down the block?"

"Yeah I love that place! Sure."

We join the river of students leaving the hall and walk out into the noon sunshine. The sun is shining, but its brisk out.

"Do you have a car," she asks me.

"Yeah I do; Ill pick it up after."

She just nods. "I'm not going to be able to stay for too long, I got to get back for something."  
"Thats fine."

"So, Percy, what are you majoring in?" She asks as we make our way down the street.

"I am majoring in marine biology and minoring in education," I tell her. I have always been fascinated by anything related to the ocean. Usually classes bore me in general, but I can't get enough of marine biology. " I have 2 more years to go. You?"

"Oh I'm just planning on getting my degree in architecture. I'll see what I can do with that. Maybe someone will want to hire me." We've reached the shop.

A blast of warm air rushes at me as I push open the door to the coffee shop.

**A/N: Hello! So I hope you like it. I'm sorry that its so short. The next chapter I just need to proof read and edit a bit so I'll probably have that up by ****tomorrow (Morning?). So I know that I "told" you a bit about my self last time. (A lot was made up though so... without any further ado, I present you Demi:**

**So I live a Canada. I have a dog and I sister who is incredibly annoying named Georgia. I am 14 years old and I play ringette and basketball. (Ringette is like hockey, but different...look it up.) I swear way to much and I just wish that it would rain here. So thats me. **

**as always I want to know what you think about the story so far... R&amp;R! **

**Demi**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth POV.

Holy Shit. I'm still skanken at how close I was to being caught the other day. And now Jace has been caught. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. All I can do is hope that he doesn't rat me out. I had to dump my truck- I'm sure that they saw it. Poor Petunia. All that I want to do is lay low, but Reyna is coming to New York tonight, and I need to go to this english class today. I cannot get caught! And now I have a project for which I need to read a book- that would normally be Ok except for 1.) I have dyslexia and it takes me a shit long time to read anything and 2.) I do not want any contact with anyone. Normally I would be really happy to be working with anyone who had looks that were nearly as good as Percy's, but I was just so distracted that I don't care how good looking he is right now.

"How do you like your coffee," His voice cuts through my train of thoughts.

"I like mine just straight black with cream please." I leave him and go find a table. I pull out my laptop and search up the list of books to choose from. I look up as Percy takes a seat in front of me and sets down a large mup. "Ohh, you are a life saver." I tell Percy.

"So what book would you like to do?" He looks nervously down at his cup. I don't want him to know, but I think that it would be best if he knew about my dyslexia.

"Umm, well I would just like to do, Uh, maybe a, kinda easier book." I look down. "I'm kinda dyslexic," I blurt out. I am way too proud. I finally manage to look up, and I see Percy, for some reason looking kind of… Relieved.

"Oh, Good. No! I don't mean that its good that you have dyslexia. Well I meant that its actually kinda alright because I do too." I stare at him, startled.

"Really. Oh well that means that we can choose a book thats in both of our comfort zones!" Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

As I am about to answer my phone buzzes.

Looking done I notice that an unknown number has just texted me:

'I'll See You Tonight' It must be from Reyna.

"Hey Annabeth, are you alright. You got really pale there," Percy says.

"Oh its nothing. I have an hour before I need to go."

For the next hour Percy and I make small talk. I learn so much about him. He asks a lot of questions and I have a hard time dodging them all. Even though I hate doing it I lie a lot, but I try to keep my answers as close to the truth as possible. I tell him that I have a brother named Bobby. Even though I spend enjoy my time with Percy, I am too busy worrying about tonight to really get into it. I hope that my plan that I have laid out carefully works. After that close call the other night, I am being overly cautious, mentally going through the plan and trying to figure out any variable that could go awry.

After talking for about an hour I glance down at my watch. "Hey Percy, this has been really fun, but I really have got to go." I grab a napkin and write down my phone number, and I hand it to him. "Here call or text me and we can get together again."

"That would be awesome. Thanks Annabeth, for an awesome afternoon."

"You too. See you around" I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder. I walk to the subway- stupid police making me ditch my truck and take the subway. I hope that no one can see that I am almost visibly shaking with nerves for tonight. I wish that I never got involved in this whole mess. But I am to for far in to back out now; all I can do I do my job and try to stay out of jail. I hope tonight goes as planned.

**A/N wow ok. I have no idea where this story is going to go. at least Annabeth has met Percy now. So this weekend I am going on vacation (No where special- just to see extended family) So you will probably not get an update for at least a week. Sorry! i also need to plan out how the story is going to go from here- I have a very vague end point. Let me know where you want this story to go. I am also in the business of getting a new summary, so if you have any ideas, TELL ME!**

**Hope everything is good for you**

**Demi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being so absent; I was on spring break. anyways I spent every free minute last week thinking about what's going to happen next. Anyways this chapter is really long- sorry about that but its important**

**1questingdreamer: I LOVE your summary idea- so i used it! Thanks!**

**1questingdreamer (again): I hope you liked how I tried to include "Flashbacks" without really saying "Flashback" Thanks for the feedback! **

**theshyshadow: your review made me laugh so hard! honestly it made my day! Now my family is staring at me! **

Annabeth POV (Again)

I blow the annoying brown bangs from my wig out of my face as I stand outside the airport, out of view of the security camera, waiting to for Reyna's flight to land. Her part of the operation is easier than mine. Officials in Puerto Rico aren't as careful about monitoring the baggage brought on the plane. Here in the US, I'm going to have a lot more difficult task.

"Flight M32 from Puerto Rico landing on runway 3." The radio that I stole from a guard blares. "Due in 20 minutes" Thats my cue. I turn and walk into the terminal, making my way to the public phone. I dial the NYPD.

"Hello New York Police Department, Rachael speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I would just like to tell you that I shipment of coke is going to be arriving on flight H57 from Costa Rica in 10 minutes on runway 2," I say into the phone. Already I can hear Rachel calling someone. I hang up and make my way to into my original position. It's not long before I hear sirens. The flight from Costa Rica touches down and is immediately surrounded. meanwhile on the other runway, Reyna's flight lands. The passengers are let off the plane and I see Reyna skip out of the line. Trying to keep a low profile from the many cops and airport workers, she makes her way towards me. Some one gives a shout as they notice us. Reyna starts to run. Thats it. The cops know now.

"Come on!" I scream. As soon as she reaches me we take off towards the street; Reyna with the bursting gym bag bouncing on her leg. We round the corner of the airport, and I pull Reyna into an alley. We sprint to the other end and I immediately hail a cab. I can hear the police cars spreading out and getting nearer. "Manhatten!" I practically scream at the cabby as we dive into the cab. He pulls out into the evening traffic as the first police car rounds the corner. Reyna and I both breath a sigh of relief. Then we look at each other, and collapse into frantic, nervous giggles.

"Oh My God!" Reyna cries. "That was so close."

After we drop the drugs off at the designated place Reyna and I decide to do something that we normally wouldn't do. Drink. We stop at my place to change as Reyna only brought the drugs with her and I and we are both all sweaty. Reyna borrows some of my close and we head to the bar.

For the rest of the evening we catch up, but the conversation soon turns serious.

"How on earth did this happen? I don't understand. We are two very intelligent women and here we are carting drugs around the world," I say.

"That has got to be the worst and sketchiest exchange that I have ever done. I can't believe that you came up with that plan," Reyna says to me while she gyrates against some guy.

"I know but the police are on my tail and it was to late to turn you around. I'm going to tell Chiron that I don't want to do anything for a while. Someone else can stick their neck out until all the buzz around me dies down." I know that this will never happen- Chiron owns me, but I nearly ended up in jail today and it's mostly the alcohol talking anyways. A guy slides up to me, but I push him away.

"I want to quit my Puerto Rico drug running job- I love it here in New York." Reyna yells. We should probably be more careful, but you know what? Fuck it.

We leave the dance floor and take a seat at the bar.

"Some shots please," I yell louder than I meant to at the bar tender. "How did you even end up in this drug business," I slur at Reyna.

"Oh you know, the classic girl whose whole family has been involved in drugs for generations, and everyone is expected to join. I was running drugs from suppliers to dealers at age 12 around San Juan, around the country at age 15 and now I'm in charge of the international division. My sister, Hylla, was supposed to take some drugs to Brussels a couple years ago. She went and never came back," Reyna says simply. "I'm sure that she's changed her name or something. No one can leave- ever. They remind me all the time. Anyway, she's a lucky duck. At least my dad is out of the picture- he was killed in a gang shooting; now my uncle runs the business, which is good because he kind of turns a blind eye to what I do," Reyna manages to slur out. The bartender sets down 6 shots in front of us. "What about you? What did you do to end up here?" She gestures down at the drinks.

I down a shot before I answer. "I never met my mom. She left my dad for a job in Texas, and when she found out that she was preggers with me she was not happy. She had me, dropped me off on my dads doorstep and left. Well, you can imagine the surprise on my dads face. Anyway, he thought that it was his duty to raise me even though he didn't want to; I could tell that he didn't want to. He wanted to be a bachelor for a little while longer. He didn't want to be tied down by a kid. Anyway, he decided that since his bachelor life was over he might as well find a girl. Next thing I know, I'm even farther down on the totem pole with a new wife who's pregnant with twins. Some nights I would sleep outside the library so that I could go in the moment it opened- dad and Susan never even noticed. Then the twins were born, and that was it- I didn't exist. So I left. I was on the streets of San Fran when Chiron found me and for some reason took me in- now here I am." I have never told anyone this.

Reyna studies me with surprisingly sharp eyes considering the amount we've had to drink. "But you are going to school, right?"

"Yeah, in case I ever get out of this mess, I can be an architect!" I reply sarcastically. "Want to get outta here?"

"Yeah" We both finish the drinks, pay the bill, stand up, grab our coats, and head outside. We are walking down the street, laughing and stumbling, when I run head on into someone. "Oh fuck, sorry I wasn't lookin'," I slur from the ground. A warm hand grabs mine and pulls me up.

"No it was my fault." I look up. Percy Jackson. "Oh Annabeth. Hi"

"Heeey" I draw out. There is a large group of people staring curiously at us from behind Percy. He turns to the group.

"Guys, this is Annabeth. She's in my english class." I nod my head at them, but loose my balance. "Woah." He peers at me. "Are you drunk?''

"Yeah really really really bad day. Only after we hung out though," I rush. "Oh by the way, this is Reyna." I introduce her. Then Percy names everyone in his group. There are a lot of names- if I were sober I would be capable of remembering them, but not in this state. "And that's Jason. He also had a very bad evening, and is looking for a drink. Want to come with?"

I look at Reyna. What the hell, right? "Sure."

**A/N Hey, so I hope that you like it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready by the middle of the week. Tell me what you think so far, where you want it to go, what you think I should add, what you didn't like/ hate, the name of your crush, your deepest fears… Anything! I love hearing from you. You honestly make my day! **

**-Demi**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy POV

I couldn't believe that I had run into Annabeth- and drunk too. She doesn't really seem like that type of girl.

Jason had called me this evening. he practically screamed into the phone, "She did it again… Fuck! She was right there! Gah! I need a fucking drink. Wanna get everyone together? I need to forget tonight for a bit. And god help Annie if I ever meet her. She's dead! Oh Percy," He groaned into the phone. "You have no idea how close we got to catching her. I can't believe it!"

Knowing Jason, he would be beating himself up, so I decided that everyone could use a night to cut loose for a bit. Calling everyone in our friend group, I got nearly 9 people together. Then I ran into Annabeth and her friend Reyna.

The Annabeth and Ryena are already pretty wasted when we ran into them, but they were still willing to go clubbing with us. After I introduce Annabeth to everyone in my group, we head down the street.

Walking to Night Shadow, the club, we all broke off into groups. Annabeth and Piper started up a conversation and Reyna and Jason already looked like they were having a heated debate. Luckily the line at the club wasn't that long and after a ten minute wait, the bouncer waved us through. The music was blaring, and I could feel the bass vibrating through my body. There were already tons of people on the dance floor, and the waiters that were manning the long bar that stretched from one side of the room to the other was packed. The thing that I like about Night Shadow is the high ceilings and the separate room that has stand up cocktail tables, more lighting and slightly quieter music for more socializing.

Our group immediately passed through the main part and headed to the back. Frank and Leo grab two tables and push them together. Thalia mutters something about going to grab a beer and heads off into the throng of people. The rest of us are still talking. There are two people at the table next to us- a guy with dirty blond hair and a girl with shoulder length down hair. The guy looks familiar to me, but they look like they are deep in conversation.

I feel a tap on my shoulder- Annabeth.

"Piper, Hazel and I are gonna go dance," she informs me.

"K. Maybe I'll join you in a bit." She just nods and the trio heads out. I notice that Reyna is looking kind of lost, so I use my usual conversation starter.

"Tic Tac," I hold out a container.

She manages to crack a smile and holds out her hand.

"So… youre Reyna." I stat.

She smirks a bit, "Yup."

"How do you know Annabeth?"

"We used to work at this coffee shop together. We're pretty good friends. What about you? What do you do?"

"I met Annabeth today- we got signed up to do an english project together, and I work at a car mechanic shop in Brooklyn."

For the next 15 minutes or so, Reyna and I have a very light conversation, getting to know each other better.

"I'm going to go get a drink," I say. "Do you want anything?"

"I think I better not." She's right. while she is still sort of in her right mind, and the alcohol is starting to wear off a bit, she's still pretty tipsy. "I think that I am going to go find the girls and dance for a bit." She leaves in the direction of the dance floor. I take inventory of my friends. The girls excluding Thalia are dancing, Thalia is talking to some blond at the bar, Nico and Will are in the corner whispering and laughing, Jason (Jason was pretty wasted) and Frank have their heads together and look serious- probably something about work and Leo is at a different table talking to two girls- one is a redhead with freckles and the other is a stunning blond. I see Leo kiss the blond on the cheek- Wow not too many girls would even let Leo touch their arm. I notice that the guy beside me that looked familiar is on his phone I decide to talk to him to see if I do know him.

Annabeth POV **(Sorry that last bit was getting very boring (But it was needed) and I had to change it up)**

The girls and I were having a great time dancing. The effects of the alcohol were starting to wear off which was relieving. I was mainly talking to Piper. I love that girl- we were having a good conversation though my throat was going hoarse from having to yell over the music. I was having a great time- that is until we started talking about Piper's boy friend, Jason. I could tell that she was really in love and very proud to be his girl friend, so I started asking her questions about him.

"So what does he do," I ask.

"He works for the NYPD," she replies, taking another swing from her beer. The lights bounce weirdly off the glass bottle. "He just got promoted to the drug side of the department a couple of weeks ago." Immediately alarms blare in my head.

"So what does he do exactly?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Well lately he has been trying to track down the key players in New York. Thats why he was so mad this evening- a big lead just slipped through his fingers."

Oh Shit.

**Where Have I Been right!? honestly I am so sorry. After that last chapter I said that i would have the next chapter done in like 3 days… well here we are like a month and a bit later. though in my defense I was gone on a school trip for most of april and I felt so unmotivated. Anyways here you go.. I'll try to update soon but obviously I am even more unreliable than I though… Oh well. So I hope you like it. It's more of a filler chapter than anything but whatever. I'm not too happy with it but I had to do that. at least I posted. next chapter will be better. Any ways, so for most of april, my class and I toured around canada for a bit- it was pretty awesome. Let me know what you think. **

**-Demi**


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth POV

I cannot believe it. The one group that I run into- In New York, which has a huge population -includes the guy who job is to find me; this just keeps getting better and better.

I force a smile at Piper while she continues to speak, nodding my head here and there, when really, my mind is racing. The first breath that Piper takes, I interrupt, "Sorry Piper, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She nods her head, and turns around to face Hazel and the two start dancing. I push through the field of pulsing bodies to Reyna. I grab her arm and yank her behind me until we reach the edge of the dance floor.

"What gives? I was having fun," she whines, trying to pull back her arm.

"We need to talk," I hiss at her. I guess that my expression is pretty serious, because she stops struggling right away.

"Reyna, Jason is part of the NYPD- actually let me elaborate. He's in the department whose main jobs is to find us, well more me than you but… Of all people!" Reyna's expression is composted, but I know her well enough. In this moment, all effects of liquor have evaporated.

" Well, he doesn't know anything does he? I mean I think that we should just continue to act normal. It would be even more suspicious if we all of the sudden disappear. Oh! We could totally use this to our advantage. We could send them false tips- just throw them off our trail in general. This could make our job easier," Reyna says. " I am leaving in about a week, but until then, we could really screw them over." A slow smile spreads across my face. I never thought that Reyna would be the one to see the positives of this situation.

"Ok," I agree. "Let's do it." We rejoin the fun on the dance floor for a bit longer before the group makes their way back to the table. There Percy is having an animated conversation with a small red-head. For the next hour or so we all talk, laugh and drink. Reyna and I keep trying to talk to Jason, but we never get a chance. I find out that the red-red girls name is Rachel. She is attending school at the New York institute of art and design, but right now she is an administrative assistant for the NYPD!

"Do you know Jason or Frank?" I ask curiously.

She nods, "I work on their floor. sometimes I managed their schedules and am with them at meetings. Things just started to get very interesting there; Frank and Jason are working a huge case. There's a lot more paper work now, but the excitement makes up for it all."

"Thats awesome."

"Here let me get your number; we should get together."

I nod in agreement and we exchange numbers. "Is that the time? It's getting late. It was very nice to meet you," I say to Rachel. I nudge Reyna who is beside me and show her the time on my phone. She nods, and we both start to grab our stuff. I walk around the table and tap Percy on the should.

"Reyna and I are going to head out. Thanks for the night, I guess I'll see you in class," he just nods his head and turns back to the girl.

Reyna and I bid goodnight to everyone, and make our way to the subway. Once at my place, we pull on old T-shirts and slide into my bed with my laptop on our laps. We watch comedies on Netflix and laugh until we are crying for the rest of the night.

Waking up late the next morning, Reyna and I grab a coffee and muffin from the cafe across the street before I need to get to an afternoon lecture. It's a really overcast day, with huge, dramatic clouds that are about to burst.

I'm dashing down the hall, when I see Percy.

"Hi Percy, I'll text you, bye Percy!" I shout at him.

"Sounds good!" I hear faintly as I dash through the door and slid into the seat. I pull out my industrial planning textbook and get to work.

My brain swimming with new information, I pack up my stuff and head to the coffee shop. It's pouring outside now. I order my black coffee from the overly peppy barista and grab a table. I sip my coffee and review the information from my class. The bell above the door rings and I look up. I smile at Rachel as she grabs the seat across from me.

"Hey Rachel. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Great! So, tell me more about your job."

**Oh my god… I am really sorry that I haven't updated for so long- you have no idea. I was so unmotivated for the longest time and had writers block , but today I had a burst of inspiration and energy, so I decided that I had left this for way too long and was going to at least post this chapter and as well, I am finally going to finish a painting that I have been working on for 2 years (there is now paint all over my keyboard.) I am sorry that the chapter is super short, but I will work very hard to get the next one to you. **

**Really sorry, **

**-Demi**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel told me all about her work while sipping her girly drink. She keeps swinging her long, unruly red hair from one side to another.

"I work in the drug and crime unit. It's pretty interesting work, and it pays really well."

"Do you get to be involved in the cases at all?"

"Well, yeah. I attended the meetings and take notes and stuff."

"You mentioned that it's been really busy lately."

She nods her head vigorously, "Yeah. There has been a huge increase in drugs getting around. The NYPD is trying to stop the drugs at the suppliers, but there is one girl who is dealing the most. And she's been the hardest to catch; we've been chasing her for the longest time."

"But you don't know anything about her?" I am dreading this answer; it could either be really good or really bad.

"Yeah they don't know much. We call her Annie, but we don't even know if that's her really name. A little while ago, we almost caught her doing an exchange, but we didn't get her. We got the other guy though, but he was super loyal and wouldn't say anything that we don't know." I feel like a huge weight has been lifted; I never found out if Jace revealed anything when he got caught, but since nothing happened, I just assumed he hadn't balbed, but now I knew for sure. Jace is such a sleaze and a major asshole, but at least he had enough sense not to talk.

Finding out what I had came for, I moved the conversation away from the drugs and onto school. I actually enjoyed my time with her, but like I am with Percy, I never open up. I try to keep the conversation mostly around her so that I don't need to lie anymore than I need too. She catches me off guard when she asks about Percy. I've been admiring her fancy side braid that her hair has been pulled into while she chats away about her family. Apparently her parents are pretty wealthy, and they aren't overly thrilled that she has chosen to be an artist, "I don't really care what they think!" and she hopes to move to europe one day and study art at some well know university.

"So, do you know anything about Percy. I was talking to him last night, and I definitely want to see him again." She informs me before taking a major sip of her filly, souped up coffee.

"I don't know too much to be honest. Um, he's great. Really nice…" I have no idea what to say. I've never had any of the types of friends who gossip about boys. Thinking about it, I've never really had any friends.

"I'm definitely going to get his number off of Jason." I force a smile. For some reason this really bothers me.

_What the hell, Annabeth. it's not like you have some sort of claim on him. He's allowed to hang out with other girls. right? Maybe he has a girlfriend, he's never told me. But isn't a girlfriend something you talk about?_ I can't believe this conversation is going on in my head. I've never thought about anyone like this; like I want some sort of claim over him.

"Well, it's been a lot of fun chatting with you, Annabeth, but I really need to get going. We should do this again sometime though."

"Yeah, for sure." I help her grab her carry our garbage to the trash.

We leave the shop together, but head our separate directions down the street. I'm about to get on the subway when I receive a text. From Percy. God, I've received more texts in the past two weeks than I have in the past year. I stand off to the side from the sea of people moving towards their trains to read the text, 'Wanna hang out 2nite?'

'Sure. What are we gonna do?'

'Ever been laser tagging?'

'No?' I don't even know what laser tagging is.

' Do you want to go'

I don't even hesitate before replying, 'yes.'

He tells me wear something comfortable to run around in and meet him at his apartment in Queens. I head back to the apartment, quickly grab a pair of running shorts, a tank top, my nikes and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Reyna isn't home so I write her note letting her know what is going on. I'm so nervous and excited about hanging out with Percy that I don't even bother to figure out where she is. Wow, ever since I met Percy Jackson, something has changed in me. I run to the subway, the cold evening stinging my legs. It's starting to mist a little and the lights illuminate the mist. I have the directions to Percy's apartment open on my phone.

As I stand in the subway tunnel, I text Chiron.

Chiron, I would like to take a break for a bit. I had a very close call with Reyna, and I would like to keep my head down. I think that this would also benefit you because you don't want me to get caught.

I'm nervous as to what he will say, but I don't think he wants to risk me as I am his most valuable employee. Before I get a text back, the headlights of the train illuminate the station, and I shuffle onto the train along with everyone else. It takes about half an hour to get close to Percy's building, and even then, I still need to walk ten or so minutes. When I finally reach the base of Percy's apartment, my hands are shaking so badly from the cold that I have a hard time pressing the buzzer beside the name tag, Jackson.

'It's Annabeth.'

"Hey, come on up.' comes the crackling reply from the speaker.

Oh My Fucking god. I am so sorry. I swear I am the most irresponsible person ever. After I posted my last chapter I was all like: I'll post, like, every 2 days cause it's the summer. then summer passed (I was also out of cell service for 3 weeks) and I started high school (which is running my life, btw). And know I'm making excuses for my terrible timelessness. I'm not going to make you guys any promises as to when I'm going to update because I obviously can't keep them. And, I swear, I will not abandon this story. I may take a while to update, but I don't quite. Sometimes, I have all these ideas swirling around in my head, but I have a really hard time getting them onto paper. Review! I want to know what you thought of the update (or to yell at me, that's cool too)

Fucking sorry,

Demi


	12. Chapter 12

I can't believe that I just invited Annabeth to my apartment. I hadn't even thought it through before I sent the text asking her to come laser tagging with me. Laser Tag has always been my thing- I have never told anyone where I go, much less invite them with me last minute. I think I never invite anyone because it seems so lame, like why is a twenty year old dude is going laser tagging by himself on a thursday? Lame, right? Right after I sent the text, I drop my phone and run my hands through my already unruly hair and start to freak out a bit. Gods, she's going to think I'm so lame. What is she doesn't like it? My phone landed screen up, so I could see when I got the text, 'yes'.

Once again, the mysterious Annabeth made a decision that I wasn't expecting. I figure I can't back out now, so I give her the directions to my mom's place, glad that she is out of town for a few days with Paul and won't get to see me with a girl. She's been one my case for a while now about why I dumped my last girlfriend almost 3 years ago and haven't found someone new yet.

I walk into my room to grab a t-shirt, shorts and runners, when I realize just how messy I've let the apartment get without the nagging of my mom, so then I have to race around trying to clean up. Even though I know it's probably a waste of my time I want to making the place look presentable.

I toss the dirty plates in the dishwasher, not even scraping them or putting them in properly. I hide all the used pots and pans that have food like cement stuck to them in a random cupboard, and I leave all the empty pizza boxes and take out boxes in a garbage bag on the balcony. I can't wait until I find a place of my own; I've been looking for my own place, but haven't found anything I like yet.

'Good enough' I mutter as I run into the living room; it's no better than the kitchen. I cram all my controllers and laptop into selves, knowing that when I want all this stuff again, I am going to have a hell of a time trying to find it.

My room is probably the worst, so I pick everything up and shove it in my closet, slamming the door shut on the threatening pile of junk. I don't know why I'm cleaning my room, because Annabeth isn't even going to be in here. Whatever. I'm rifling through on of my drawers looking for a pair of shorts, slightly worried that they have been buried in my closet when the buzzer sounds. Annabeth's crackling voice, "Hey, it's Annabeth."

"Come on up"

As I am waiting for Annabeth I take one last look around the apartment to see if I cleaned everything. Or maybe I am looking for something that can get me out of this situation. I hear her footsteps pad down the carpeted hallway, then she knocks on the door. I wait a few seconds before I answer it. Don't want to seem to eager or something.

Gods, she looks gorgeous. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun, and her hand is nervously playing with the button on her jacket.

"Hey, come in. I'm almost ready."

She follows me into the kitchen, but I don't turn to look at her. If I do, I'm sure she will see just how badly I am freaking out. "Just wait here while I find my stuff." As soon as I reach my room, I realize that my hand is shaking. So much, that when I reach to pick up one of my shoes, I drop it. "Come on. Get it together." I whisper to myself. I give myself 2 minutes to get my shit together.

When I have finally calmed down enough to think straight, I walk back into the kitchen. Annabeth is sitting on one of the bar stools staring intently at her phone screen.

"Ready?" I ask.

She gives me a tight lipped smile, slipping her phone into the pocket of her windbreaker.

"Sure. just warning you though, I am probably going to suck really badly." I open the door for her and lead her to the elevator.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good enough for the both of us." Wow, Percy, sound like a douche, why don't you. I'm mentally ramming my head into the wall as we wait for the elevator.

Surprising me, Annabeth busts out laughing; all of the sudden a lot of the tension between us disappears. "You can protect me," she jokingly nudges her shoulder against mine, her smile huge.

"Yeah," I mutter.

The laser tag place, Laser Quest, is not to far from my building. I discovered the place during exams in my sophomore year of highschool, and I was super fed up with words and I just wanted to shoot something. I've been going to laser tag for a really long time and I know most of the employees and fellow laser taggers by name. There is a bunch of us regulars that are always playing thursday. We now have our little group and though we never speak about it, sometimes when there is someone new playing, we all gang up on them. My old girlfriend, Claire, was not the type of person who would understand why I wanted to play a stupid game, and I never thought to invite her. Jason doesn't even know that this is my stress reliever. I don't know what they think I do thursday nights and I don't really care.

Annabeth and I chat about school and everyone that was at the club last night while walking the 3 blocks to Laser Quest. Last night was really weird. I had wanted to talk to Annabeth, but she was always distracted or busy talking and dancing with everyone else. Then she had just seemed like she wanted to talk to Jason, which for some idiotic reason pissed me off, even though I know he is incredibly loyal to Piper. Eventually, I just gave up and started to chatting up this other girl, Caly- something; I never really caught her name. She was gorgeous and everything, but I just never really got into any of the conversations that we had. Multiple times throughout the night, I tried to excuse myself without being super obvious, but she somehow managed to keep me there. Annabeth left then, and I stayed a little longer. I must've kept drinking because I woke up with the girl's picture and number, no name, and a killer hangover.

"How do you know Reyna?" Annabeth's hands are buried in her pockets and her shoulders are hunched together from the cold; I want to put my arm around her… Wait. What the fuck?

"Umm I met her a couple years ago when I went on a trip to San Diego. We both hit it off- we're a lot alike- and we've kept in touch ever since. She's just in New York visiting."

The walk signal illuminates.

"I promise we're almost there; are you going to make it?" I ask, worried that she might die from hypothermia, she's shivering so badly. Everyone who is usually walking on the busy street had disappeared. New Yorkers have an incredible way of disappearing as soon as the weather gets cold.

"I'll be fine." While she says it, she straightens up, a look of defiance on her face.

"Alright. Well you're in luck, because we're here." I hold open the door to the non-discrete building. From the front door, there are immediately stairs going down. I lead the way down the stairs. At the bottom, there's a small hallway which leads into the dimly light, but with more than enough neon signs, main room. The front desk is positioned in the corner, with an arcade off to the side and a surprisingly tasteful lounge for the parents of kids to hang out in. Cole, one of the middle aged employees, is manning the front desk.

"Hi, Percy. Just you?" He's eyeing Annabeth standing behind me.

"Nope. A two-hour pass for her as well." Cole smirks at me as I pass him my credit card.

I had him my 'Quest Card' -I know, it's cheesy- and he loads the card with my time. "What do you want your screen name to be?" I ask Annabeth, and she steps up to stand next to me at the counter.

She looks deep in thought for a second. "Athena."

"Cool. Athena, goddess of wisdom. Seems fitting" I laugh.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because it fits you perfectly. And mines BlackJack."

"Really?" She sends me one of those huge, happy smiles.

We sign our lives away on waivers and Annabeth gets her card pass.

"Okay, I have to get changed. There are locker rooms over there, and I will meet you out here in like 5 minutes."

She nods, and we head off in opposite directions. The men's locker room is deserted and I spent a minute or two in front of the mirror, and try to wipe this stupid smile off my face. It won't.

When I exit the change room, Annabeth is standing in front of one of the arcade games, watching a kid play this racing game, a studious look on her face.

"You put all your stuff in a locker?" I ask as I stand next to her.

"Yup."

"Ready, then." I've planned our arrival right on time for the next round to begin. There are two mazes, but I like one better than the other so I always try to be on time to play my favorite. They normally run for a really long time, and when you arrive you just join in on a game that's already playing, and when your time card runs out, your gun stops working and you leave or fill your card up with more time, but every few hours they reset.

"Sure, but I warned you I am going to be terrible."

Seriously, Annabeth, don't worry about it. Just have fun."

I lead her into the entrance of the first maze where we pick up the heavy packs and our lasers. There are people already there, some I recognize, but I'm too busy trying to help Annabeth get setup. The automated voice counts down from 10, and the doors open. Annabeth and I are the last ones in, and I immediately lead her up a few ramps to a plate form that I think has the best advantage point. Everyone has one minute before people can start shooting. I always start here and make my way around.

It's totally dark, except for a few dim light here and there. The one thing I like about this location is how quiet it is. It's almost eerie, and it makes the whole experience that much scarier. The only way to identify other players are the few small LED lights that are on the laser packs.

Once someone is hit, their gun is deactivated for one minute. Once a player is shot 3 times, thegun is deactivated for 3 minutes. THe system records who shot whom. After the game, in the main room, there are score boards. I have one of the highest kill scores at this location. Once our guns are active, a green light illuminates on our guns.

"Ok, just follow my lead," I say to Annabeth as we creak along a ramp, and behind a wall.

From aways away, I hear a beep, indicating that someone has already been shot.

I'm leaning out around a wall, hoping to get a glimpse of someone, when i hear Annabeth draw in a quick breath, and the beep of someone being shot, a swear and footsteps running away. I straighten up and place my hand on her shoulder. She's grinning.

"Sorry that you got shot so fast. I should have gone to a more protected spot." I'm not used to playing with another person. I'm surprised when her grin grows.

"Percy, I didn't get shot. I shot some girl. You had your back turned and I was watching the other way. That was awesome!"

I don't think that Annabeth will need so much protecting after all.

**Oops…. Is it really April? I think I was kidnapped or something for a couple months- that is the only reason I can think of to explain why I am updating in April when my last update was in October, right? God I am a terrible person, so in an incredibly weak attempt for you wonderful people to not come to my house and murder me in my sleep you are going to get multiple updates over the next couple of hours. **


End file.
